the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dex! Togekiss! Episode 17
|image=17.jpg|Epnumber=17|airdate=May 14, 2013|people=PokeKellz, Alex, Rival Jimmy|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy|previous=Blaziken|next=Luxray}} The Dex! Togekiss! Episode 17 is the seventeenth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Pilot Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Jubilee Pokémon, Togekiss! It was aired on May 14th, 2013 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokemon!" - YouTube description Intro Trivia * Togekiss resembles some sort of Bird/Easter Egg hybrid, evolving from Togetic with a Shiny Stone. * It's the final evolution of Togepi, which was the first Pokémon ever revealed for Gen 2. * Togekiss avoids fighting, and only appears in areas of peace. When there, it spreads love and happiness between people and Pokémon. * It appears to be based on a dove, which is the universal symbol of peace. * Despite it being a symbol for peace, Togekiss is also based off of military bombers, like the B-2. * Its body structure appears to make it very difficult for it to walk around, which is why it always glides. You Heard it Here First! * Togekiss is simultaneously based off of a Dove, the symbol of peace, and a military jet. * The "Toge" in its name comes from the Japanese word for "Spike" likely referrencing the crown-like structure on its head. * "Kiss" is a universal sign of love and affection. * The coloration can tie these aspects together: ** Red means Action, Courage, and Confidence. ** Blue means Youthfulness, Truth, and Peace. ** White means Purity and Cleanliness. * The crown-coloration goes in order of Red, White, Blue, like the colors of the USA. * Seeing as the model of plane Togekiss is based off of comes from the 1940s, the time of World War II, Togekiss could be inspired by the US's aid in World War II, leading to eventual peace. Battle Strategy Para-Flinch * Item: King's Rock * Ability: Serene Grace * Nature: Calm (+Sp. Defense, -Attack) * EVs: HP, Defense, Sp. Defense * Moves: ** Thunder Wave ** Air Slash ** Aura Sphere ** Roost * Togekiss can use its good natural bulk to survive hits and spread paralysis with Thunder Wave. * Once paralyzed, using Air Slash coupled with Serene Grace can lead to some nasty para-flinching. * From there, just Roost up if you ever get low, and use Aura Sphere coverage. Random Thoughts * Hustle + never-missing moves gives you a free attack boost. * Body Slam will give you more damage, but doesn't guarantee paralysis. * Heal Bell can work well on more supportive sets. * Nasty Plot can boost up your stats on more offensive sets. * Attract can cause even more annoyance on top of Para-Flinching. Gallery 17.jpg You Heard It Here First - Basic.JPG Togekiss Intro.JPG Togekiss.JPG Togekiss Battle.JPG Togekiss End.JPG Battle Strategy Old.JPG Togekiss Category:Togekiss Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:You Heard it Here First! Category:King's Rock Category:Serene Grace Category:Thunder Wave Category:Air Slash Category:Aura Sphere Category:Roost Category:Hustle Category:Nasty Plot Category:Attract